a raura story
by Sarah-loves-raura-auslly
Summary: ok so this is my first fan-fic hope you like it! what happens when Laura comes to visit Ross on tour a week out from his 18th birthday will there be some raura action read and find out raura smut ;) read at your own will rated M for a reason love ya!
1. Chapter 1

R5/Raura Fanfic

It was an ordinary day on the R5 tour bus or was it. Ross was on his bunk make weird sounds lord knows what he is doing but he is always doing that so no one pays attention but today Ross left the stage in a hurry to get to his bunk which was weird but iam sure he is fine "OH MY GOD" rydel screamed as she saw Laura walk into the tour bus with her hands full of gifts but then we heard someone scream "H...HOLY...F...FUCK.." and a whole lot of panting we realised it was coming from Ross's bunk and then rocky and Ratliff started to climb to his bunk and opened it slightly to see Ross laying on his bed shirtless and breathing heavily. Rocky and Ratliff gasped in disgust and jumped down to see the family and Laura staring at them. "what's wrong" asked Laura? Rocky & Ratliff lied "oh nothing Ross is just watching Romeo and Juliet again but just the more umm..." rocky said as he looked at Ratliff for a little help he was lost for words "the more intimate version that's all" Ratliff replied finishing rocky sentence. Everyone sighed in relief but what they don't know will shock them "Ross, Laura's here wanna say hi" stormie asked there was some movement then Ross climbed down from his bunk with half a shirt on and his fly down luckily no one but rydel and riker noticed Ross waved to Laura but before he could say anything .

Riker and rydel gave each other a knowing glance, Ross had done this before but never had he been caught by anyone but them which was good because they understood. Then they dragged Ross out of the room by his arms and took him to the back of the bus and closed the door so no one could hear what they were saying with that riker started "Ross you can't do that while we are here and you shouldn't especially when you don't even have music in the background to drown out the sound of well you " "yeh , you know that you can be loud and what if she heard you well...screaming and well you know, what do you think she will say" rydel said agreeing with rikers comment "and pull your fly up" rydel finished. Ross pulled up his fly "ok, ok I will be more careful just keep Laura away from me because right now isn't the best time considering her sexy outfit SHIT I JUST MADE IT WORSE and the fact that iam still very..." Ross was cut off by riker putting his hands over Ross's mouth to shut him up and both riker and Rydel nodded understandingly. They gave each other the(this-isn't-going-to-be-easy) look and walked out to the kitchen where the family and Laura are having a convo about how the concert went when Laura saw Ross she jumped out of her seat and ran to him and hugged him once he felt her body against his so many dirty thoughts ran through his mind and god damm he wanted to take her but he couldn't that is when he felt his jeans tighten and gave rydel and riker the (get-her-off-me-before-I-can't-hold-back-any-longer) look. (_Oh god she is so sexy ,oh god I hate these jeans they are so tight, man her skin is so soft and smooth I wonder what colour lingerie she is wearing no don't even go there, to late) _all these thoughts playing through his mind.

Ross's POV

"How about we go and get some ice-cream" riker asked trying to get Laura of me and it worked, then everyone nodded in agreement "yeh just give me one sec I need to change my shirt" I said desperately needing to change my pants but I wouldn't say that because everyone would get suspicious as to why I need to change out of perfectly good pants, oh what they don't know "hey can I use the bathroom" Laura said as rydel pointed to the bathroom. I got changed in to some much loser pants. I went to the bathroom, but when I opened the door I saw Laura with all her clothing on but her skirt was hiked up so you could see her thighs that just made these lose pants not so lose any more "Ross get out" Laura partially yelled. I stepped back admiring the view and then closed the door. Man this isn't going to be easy just then Laura walked out of the bathroom, I walked up to her and my arm brushed with hers I walked into the bathroom and did what I needed to do and no it wasn't jerking off iam not that dumb what if Laura was still in the bus. Then rydel knocked on the door "Ross come out we got to go and you better not be doing anything in there" I walked out of the bathroom "just because iam _'you know'_ right now doesn't mean iam going to do something about it" I replied, see what I mean, I can hold myself back you know 'sometimes' "good because we need to go and Laura told us that you walked in on her in the bathroom so I just wanted to make sure,ok" rydel said with that we walked outside when I noticed I didn't even change my shirt I hope no one realised. We arrived at the ice-cream shop and ordered our favourite ice-creams when Laura came and sat down next to me her hand brushed my thigh, iam keeping my cool. Then she sat on my lap, my eyes shot open straight away and riker noticed and gave rydel that (this-isn't-going-to-be-good-I-hope-he-can-hold-back) look and iam trying believe me iam she is just not making it easy. Just then she moved a bit so that her ass was right above '_my area' _"oh god" I mumbled rydel caught it she looked around to find a distraction she could use to get Laura off me .Laura then applied more pressure to _'my area'_ my eyes screwed shut. Oh she is not making this easy at all.


	2. Chapter 2

My hands instinctively went to her hips she applied more pressure to '_my area'_ iam officially hard I just hope she doesn't notice, she started to sway on my lap '_god damm this girl drives me crazy'_ she was now rocking back and forth in my lap "p...please...don't...do...t..That" I breathed I'am terrified that I can't control myself 'oh yeh she knew I was hard'. I muffled a moan and threw my head back, which was all I could do as she kept rocking back and forth on my lap. I think Rydel noticed, that was when I saw a flash oh no when, I looked around and saw Rydel with her phone out, yep she took a pic "where is riker" I asked "oh he went for a walk with rocky, Ratliff and dad **iam sending this pic to him now so he can make his way back fast"** Rydel said but whispered the last part so only I could hear. I nodded and shut my eyes again with my head back on the sofa lounge style chairs we were sitting on it was an 80s style ice-cream shop so no surprise there I sat like that as Laura was talking to my mum and rocking back and forth on my lap man the things that this girl can do.

Rikers POV

We were walking when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out to see a message from rydel I opened it to see a pic of Laura on top of Ross and Ross with his head rested on the back of the seat then there was a video of Laura rocking on Ross's lap as he muffled a moan and threw his head back bitting his lip. That was when I realized that rocky and Ratliff were watching too "shit we have to head back" I managed to say "ok, ok we should get back right away" rocky said so we ran as fast as we could to get back to the ice-cream shop when we arrived we went to our table. We took our seats I sat next to Ross with rocky and Ratliff "hey Ross you ok bro" I asked "mmm... umm yeh iam fine, she is just not helping at all riker, iam trying my best right now to just not rip every piece of clothing she has on , I really am" Ross replied iam not surprised "ok, ok I will tell rydel to get her off you just give me a sec" I said with that I pulled out my phone and texted rydel she replied with an_ ok _"hey Laura iam going to the shoe store across the street wanna come" Rydel said "oh, yeh sure Rydel why not" Laura answered, with that they got up and left once they left Ross opened his eye ,brought his head up off the back of the seat "guys excuse me while I go to the toilet" Ross said in a weird tone then he got up and left for the toilet.

Ross's POV

Laura got up and left and now I was heading to the bathroom my god I just wanted to take her right then and there. I wanted her to get off me but at the same time I wanted her to say on my lap rocking back and forth. I went to the toilet and came out to see rydel and Laura walking into the ice-cream shop I took my seat and Laura sat next to me she put her hand on my thigh and slowly moved up till her hand was on 'my area' which wasn't hard anymore till now she started stroking me as I bit my lip and threw my head back. The difference is this time no one could see what she was doing unless they looked under the table. She was talking to my family about something while stroking me faster I couldn't help but let out a rather loud moan Laura smirked when she heard me do that but my parents were looking at me suspiciously "Ross" my mum said "mmmm...yeh mum" I replied trying my best not to moan "Ross are you ok you seem to be doing that a lot today honey" my mum answered "oh, yeh iam just..mmm...fine" I said and as I continued to bit my lip as Laura continued to stroke me applying more pressure than before. "Oh...god..." I mumbled under my breath but Laura caught on to it and put her hands in my pants so now the only things from stoping her from touching my bare skin are my boxers. God damm she is good.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura's POV

As soon as I touched Ross he went hard. I was filled with the sense of empowerment that I could do this to Ross out of all people. I stroked him and watched his body as I did so he threw his head back and bit his lip to muffle a moan so I went faster and then Ross let out a loud moan oh man I loved that I could do this to him. Then his mum interrogated him he slipped a few moans but I couldn't blame him I was stroking him faster and with more pressure. Then I heard him mumble "oh god" that comment got me all hot and bothered but I am an actor I can do this all day and act like it has no affect on me at all. Plus he started this in the first place it isn't my fault that he was jerking off when I walked into the tour bus and then he started to moan and that got me all well... bothered. When he walked in on me in the bathroom I saw that he was trying his best not to what it was he was thinking about, but I couldn't tell what so when we got here I wanted to test a theory and I was right he was horny very horny all I did was rock back and forth on his lap which felt amazing but I kept me act up while he moaned or threw his head back. So when we came back I wanted to mess with him a little more and that is why iam stroking is very hard and big member right now. God he looked so sexy when he threw his head back. "I..am..iam...gon...na...c." Ross moaned. Oh god I hope that is not what I think he is saying but just in case I dropped my fork under the table and acted like I was going to get it when I actually wasn't. I went under the table yep it is exactly what I thought he was going to orgasm but if his family new god not only will this be the most embarrassing moment of his life but they will kill him. Ross was gripping the fabric of the chairs as his head rested on the back of the booth as his body started to shake violently "lau...Laura" he breathed out he almost sounded like he wasn't able to speak . If I pulled down his boxers then he would explode under the table and then his family would know but if I keep his boxers on then he would explode in them and we are a good 20min drive away from the tour bus so no help there I guess iam going to have to do the unimaginable. I stroked him faster and with more pressure than ever before he moan some more and continued to shake. His member was in my mouth as he exploded filling my mouth and throat with a hot creamy liquid I swallowed expecting him to taste horrible but no he was sweet, leave it to Ross to be different. "Hey Laura you ok down there" asked Ratliff "oh yeh iam just fine" I said sounding very unconvincing, well what did you want me to say _oh yeh just fine I just finished swallowing down your brothers orgasm how bout you. _I picked up my fork released Ross's member from my mouth with a loud 'pop' sound great just what I needed, drag more attention to myself and pulled back up his boxers and pants. With that I got up from under the table and put the fork down next to me when Ross grabbed me and took me to a hallway in the shop.

Ross's POV

Oh my god iam going to cum "I...am...iam...gon...na...c" was all I managed to say I hope she got what I meant obviously she did she dropped her fork and when under the table and continued to stroke me faster and with more pressure than before god fuck I started to shake when I threw my head back "lau...Laura" I breathed barley able to speak as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and then screwed shut and her mouth was on me and she was sucking and swallowing away everything I released she pulled up my boxers & pants and came up to the table with a evil smile on her face then realisation hit me she was messing with me well guess what it takes two to tango. I grabbed her and took her to the empty hallway I pushed her up against the wall. "pay back is a bitch you know that right Laura" I said in a husky tone and she nodded as I snaked one arm around her body I lifted one leg so that it sat on my waist and repeated this action with the other, her hands around my neck and my hands on both sided of her leaving her no escape that was when I kissed her hungrily, lustfully, passionately, lovingly. I don't even know if that is possible but that is what it felt like, her lips so soft and smooth and they tasted like coconut. I wanted to deepen the kiss so I bit her bottom lip she gasped in surprise 'works every time' I slid my tongue in her mouth and explored, she moaned and I smirked. I slid one hand down to her thigh until I felt the waistband of her panties I grabbed the waist band and pulled it and released it she winced in pain for a sec but then went back to kissing me so I slid my hand to her inner thigh when her breath hitched I could feel her heat and I haven't even touched he yet so I slowly moved my hand close to her core and started to rub she threw her head back it is a good thing iam taller than her because I wouldn't let her brake away from the kiss she moaned again with her eyes screwed shut she continued to moan I continued to rub I was covering Laura's body with my own so you couldn't see that I was rubbing her still. Then someone cleared there throat we broke away I stopped rubbing her making sure no one noticed and she fixed up her skirt when we looked up we saw my whole family there oh shit "ummm...how long have you guys been standing there" I asked a little nervous and embarrassed. "Umm let me think the whole time" Ryland replied, "oh and hi Laura" he finished. "Oh hi Ryland" Laura said while blushing crazily, "when did you get here Ryland" I asked "well like 10mins ago when I saw you guys getting comfy together in this hallway I told the rest of the family to come and they came to see what I was talking about and here we are" Ryland replied pointing at me and Laura. "Oh, ok then" then the lady on the megaphone spoke "ice-cream for R5" I totally forgot the whole reason we are even here is because we wanted ice-cream.


	4. Chapter 4

_**soooo i would like to say thanks for the reviews and this is chapter 4 **_

_**hope you like it :)**_

**Ross's POV**

We went and got the ice-cream and headed for the tour bus once we arrived we had finished our ice-creams and finished washing up. I was in the hall way and Laura was walking past so I took the opportunity "hey guys how about we play a game" I asked "like what" Laura said I walked up to her with a smirk on my face I pushed her up against the wall I rubbed her core without even bothering to tell her "how about we play tease Laura until she orgasms" I said in a rather husky tone with that I kissed her passionately then riker came in and we broke apart.

we eventfully agreed to play monopoly we sat at the dining table I sat next to Laura and rocky next to Ratliff and riker next to Rydel they were the closest to me and Laura probably because they wanted to make sure we don't do anything but I can put it past them and they will never know. So the game started and I put my hand on Laura's thigh and slowly moved it closer to her core and started to rub really fast "oh...my...god...Ross." Laura moaned oh god I love it when she does that I went a little slower and when I looked up I saw my whole family staring at me with questionable glares "Ross what are you doing" asked my dad I laughed mischievously "nothing, why?" I replied "oh I don't know maybe because Laura just screamed oh my god Ross" rocky said trying to imitate Laura "I swear iam not doing anything right Laura" I answered and then looked at Laura "oh...ooo...umm yeh he isn't doing anything" she said trying to muffle moans between words god damm it why does she have to be so sexy.

Laura's POV

Ohh god damm Ross maybe I shouldn't have messed with him "oohhh" I tried to muffle my moan but he was rubbing to fucken fast and I couldn't say anything in front of his family so instead I bit my lip trying muffling my moans and threw my head back on the chair and stayed like that till it was my turn. "Laura you're up aren't you" Ross said with an evil smile on his face he started to rub faster as I sat up he spread my legs wider. "Ooooohhhhh...my...god...ROSS...stop...iam gonn...gonna...c...c...Cu...ohhh...ROOOOOOSSSS" I didn't care if I embarrassed myself in front of his family I was going to cum and he needed to either stop or go down on me in a few seconds Ross got what I was trying to say and picked me up while still rubbing just not as fast. Once it was visible to the family what Ross was doing the all gasped in utter shock but I was ok with it because I was in heaven. Ross then carried me to his bunk and continued to rub faster and faster he didn't bother closing the door, he pulled down my underwear and I gasped at the touch of his mouth on me as he sucked up all of my pre-juices and that sent me over the edge "OH...MY...FUCKEN...GOD...RR...RO...OOO...OSS...SSSS" I moaned as I went over the edge. Once I finished and calmed down Ross was hovering over me with a lustful look somehow my underwear was back on and my skirt was back in place I truly didn't care.

Ross leaned down and kissed me very passionately our lips moved in sync as did our body's I opened my mouth slightly which allowed Ross to snake his tongue through my lips and explore as our tongues fought for dominance someone yelled "Ross get off her" he didn't respond and kept kissing me. Till we were pulled apart by his family "what the fuck" Ross yelled as he got off the ground and walked over to me he picked me up and pulled me in to a hug and didn't let go but I was fine with it that is when I realised Ross had no shirt on I guess he took it off some time when I _blacked out_ so to say "why did you pull us apart" I asked "well how do we put this umm you know how we were in the ice-cream shop well someone got a video of you rocking back and forth on Ross's lap and Ross moaning as you did so and when you two were up against the wall and your legs were wrapped around Ross's waist and you two were kissing, someone got that too" riker finished completely ignoring the fact that Ross just swore at him as Rydel turned on the TV and played the video for me and Ross to see. "Can't we deal with this in the morning please" Ross said as he released me from the hug and grabbed his shirt. "I can take the video track down the person who shot it and then mess with the video to make it look like an edit" Rydel said me and Ross nodded in agreement "I will get right on it before this video goes viral" Rydel responded "thanks del" Ross said. "it's ok guys but umm do me a favour don't do any more of those scenas while the family is around" Rydel asked I was blushing like crazy remembering what happened like 15mins ago and earlier today in the ice-cream shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**new chapter yay!**

Laura's POV

When suddenly I felt a warm pair of strong arms around my waist it was Ross he then spun me around "Laura would you do the honour of being my Juliet" once I realized what Ross had just asked me I was so happy I couldn't speak so instead I showed him my answer I stepped up on my tiptoes and leaned in till my lips met his it was a sweet and slow kiss full of love and passion I know it sounds cliché but it is true. All I could feel were his lips on mine the world stopped for that moment and fireworks went off like it was New Years Eve.

Ross's POV

I asked her to be my girlfriend and she didn't say anything I knew I shouldn't have done that iam so stupid I ruined everything but when she leaned up and kissed me she changed my mind about that one. It was a slow and sweet kiss it felt amazing her lips tasted so sweet like strawberries, fireworks when of through my whole body_ (why didn't I feel this before I guess it was because we were well...hormonal) so to say _and it was like no one was in the room with us like it was just me and her in this moment forever till someone cleared there throat and me and Laura broke apart slowly I leaned my forehead against hers "that was incredible and amazing" Laura said trying to catch her breath "amazing and incredible are an understatement" I replied as well still trying to catch my breath "and if your still wondering YES I will be your Juliet as long as you'll be my Romeo" Laura said as she finally started catching her breath. "oh trust me iam pretty sure you answered his question" Ratliff said laughing because he was referring to the kiss "do you too even need oxygen" Rocky said referring to how long we kissed without having to brake it and everyone started laughing as me and Laura starting blushing at the thought of that amazing kiss that just happened like 2mins ago. "Ok, ok I think we should go to bed that is enough of teasing Ross and Laura for one day" my mum said "oh trust me they do that to each other enough" riker said. All of us started to laugh then headed to our bunks "hey Laura are your parents ok with you staying here" Rydel asked "yeh they are fine with it" Laura responded "oh, ok cool so where you sleeping" Rydel said "oh umm well I 'am not sure it is up to you guys" Laura replied as she looked at all of us for an answer "umm she can sleep with me" I said maybe a little to excited "well I guess but **don't try anything**" riker responded "trust me I won't we will be too loud and wake you guys up iam how dumb do you think iam" I said "do you really want me to answer that" riker replied, "no" I said in mocking tone "good because I have a feeling that would be a really long answer" rocky said sounding tired. "hey Laura you coming" I said gesturing to the bed "oh yeh sure" she said as she started walking to the bed then got in and snuggled under the blanket "you coming" she said mocking me then patting to the spot next to her "you know Laura if we learnt one thing today it is that I don't like to be teased isn't that right" I responded then she nodded "yeh, but if I like teasing you" she said in smart tone "well then , it takes two tango doesn't it Laura" I said (in-a-matter-fact) tone "yeh, but..." I cut Laura of by kissing her sweetly and passionately when she moaned into the kiss pretty loudly I might add someone turned the light on I didn't pay any attention it was probably rocky getting a snack when like second later which was actually 5mins later someone cleared there throat and my legs were tangled with Laura's so when we broke apart I fell off the bed and onto the ground I looked up to see Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland and my parents with the (what-do-you-think-your-doing) look on their faces I know how this looked I was in nothing else but boxers with my hair a complete mess because when me and Laura were kissing she tangled her hands in my hair so it was a mess and Laura only had shorts and a tank top on which was hiked up so you could see her stomach I guess it was from all the moving "it is not what it looks like" I said trying my best to not sound like I like the idea of me and Laura in bed. "Oh yeh it doesn't look like you two were trying something when we told you not to" Ryland replied.

**I WILL UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER SOON BUT REVIEW OK **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for such a short chapter but i have a lot of assessments due in the next week, so i wont update for a week or maybe less if i get all of my work done but none the less i hope you like this chapter!:)**

Ross's POV

"Oh yeh it doesn't look like you two were trying something when we told you not to" Ryland replied. "ok I know what it looks like but it is not cross my heart and hope die may I never feel like this about Ross if I'am telling you lies" Laura said in all honesty "ok, ok I believe you but can you keep it down we are all tired and tomorrow is our only day off stage and rehearsal our only day to relax" Rydel said in a sweet tone. Me and Laura nodded understandingly then everyone went to bed.

**The next day**

"Hey guys get up rani and calum are here" Stormie said, Ross fell off the bed and Laura started laughing hysterically like it was the funniest thing in the world "good morning love birds" rani said from the other side of the tour bus but then Laura got up and helped Ross up and then walked to the kitchen were the family and rani and calum were "oh... so you told them about us" Ross asked putting himself some cereal "oh yeh we told them, we told them every little detail" Rydel replied in a smart tone "what do you mean every little detail Rydel" Laura asked trying her best not to sound like she enjoyed yesterday "ummm exactly that every little detail" Rydel replied happily "yep everyyyy littleee detail Mr. and Mrs. cant keep their hands of each other" rani said "hey if you saw what she did yesterday you wouldn't keep your hand off her too, it took a lot to try but she can tease which didn't help my case anyway" Ross responded in a (matter-of-fact-tone) "ok fine but don't try any of that while we are here we don't want to see that" calum said "yeh I think we are good I think we got it out of our systems" Laura replied "oh honey you won't be able to walk when I've got it out of my system" Ross said in a (smart-ass) tone then Riker and Rydel both slapped Ross on the back of the head for his smart ass not needed comment. "But now you are like Austin to his ally" calum said pointing at Ross and Laura while also trying his best to get off the sexual subject "yeh and like ally to her Austin" Laura said as she walked over to Ross and hugged him. "so love birds where are we going, oh and Rydel nice job making that video look like an edit" rani said in a happy tone "wait you told them about that too" Ross stated in a surprised tone "told them no, we put it up on the plasma and let them see for them self's" rocky replied in a smart tone "but Rydel did an excellent job on making it look like an edit" riker pointed out "really let's see that again but this time the edited version" rocky said "wait ,what you kept the non edited version to" Ross said in (come-on-seriously) type of tone "well...yeh I had to I want to show it to you future kids" Rydel said very happy "and judging by that video your definitely going to have future kids" Ratliff said while trying not to burst out laughing but rocky couldn't hold back he bursted out laughing with Ryland. "How did we get back on this subject...where are we going" Laura said "well it is up to you guys where do you want to go" Stormie said "umm...how about we go to Disney land" Ross said happily like a child "well if you want to but don't forget we are surrounded by kids and fans are you sure you can control yourself if you saw Laura eating a lollypop" riker said smirking "I'am sure I can control myself" Ross snapped back "not what you did yesterdayyyy..." rocky said in a high pitch tone "oh shut up rocky" Ross said "ok ok can we just go to Disney land but no lollypops Laura" Ross said happily

**oh and on a good note review :)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok here is another chapter because i felt like updating stuff school it can wait**

**enjoy :) **

Ross's POV

"umm...how about we go to Disney land" Ross said happily like a child "well if you want to but don't forget we are surrounded by kids and fans are you sure you can control yourself if you saw Laura eating a lollypop" riker said smirking "I'am sure I can control myself" Ross snapped back "not what you did yesterdayyyy..." rocky said in a high pitch tone "oh shut up rocky" Ross said "ok ok can we just go to Disney land but no lollypops Laura" Ross said happily "why not I like the big lollypops" Laura said while smirking at Ross "can we please get going go and get ready and we will meet you all outside" mark said wanting to leave "yep were going" rocky said while he and Ratliff were laughing about something Ryland just told them. After everyone got ready they left to Disney land.

Once they got to Disney land everyone was excited even though they have been there before it was always fun and they were together so when it comes to them anything and I mean anything and everything can happen. . Rocky saw a candy shop and started jumping around like a baby "mum! Mum we have to go in to the candy shop" rocky said while jumping when Ratliff joined in with him "please, please!" rocky and Ratliff said in sync "ok, ok boys you can go but were all coming with you" Stormie said "uugggg...fine, hey Laura" rocky said with a smirk on his face when he called Laura "yeah rocky what's up" Laura replied happily while they walked into the candy shop "hey do you see that lollypop do you want it" Rocky asked mischievously "ummm... Why rocky what do you have in stall for me" she replied catching on to his mischievousness "well I say we mess with Ross lets show him how he can't control himself around you" rocky said smartly referring to earlier this morning "what about the fans and kids" Laura replied disappointed that she couldn't go through with the plan

"well they will think that you are just eating a normal lollypop and Ross won't do anything unless you two are alone trust me it will be fine" rocky said happily because he knew he just solved her problem "well let's get that lollypop" they brought the lollypop and came out side to the family who just walked out of the candy store them self's "umm...Laura what are you eating" rani asked "oh you mean this big, hard and nice strawberry flavoured lollypop" Laura replied acting all innocent "oh no you don't , don't mess with Ross like that he will do something and I don't want to see that" rani responded completely disgusted by the idea of Ross and Laura her two co-stars and best friends having a make out session in front of her, it sent shivers down her spine "oh come on rani don't you want to mess with Ross your always happy to do it on set" Laura said "well yeh that is because I mess with him in a completely non-sexual way" rani snapped back "ok well don't you want to see what I can do to him come on it is fun to watch and you know it" Laura said knowing very well that she had already won the argument

"ok,ok I admit it is pretty fun to watch you can continue the plan" rani said "what plan" Rydel said with a questioning glare "ummm...well Laura is going to mess with Ross and prove that he can't control himself around her" rani said in a mischievous tone"cool so you're just going to suck and lick that big lollypop" Rydel said loud enough for Ross to catch on to the last part while the rest of the boys excluding Ross were smirking because they knew what was going on because rocky told them off course eventually they would notice but rocky told them anyway. Ross was staring at Laura as she continued to suck and lick the lollypop and he could feel his jeans tighten but just tried to ignore it.

Ross's POV

Oh my god I need to get that lollypop out of her hand. "Shit" ok from now on iam wearing loser pants when iam around Laura and who let her buy that lollypop anyway, I could of sworn I said no lollypops. Laura is walking up to me I better sit down, she came up to me at Mickey's bench chair in the tomorrow land and sat next to me she put her hand on my upper thigh I'am ok I think. she started sucking it farter I shut my eyes so I couldn't see her and sat further back on the bench but I guess she notice because she made the 'pop' sound followed with 'mmmmmmmm' and you get it, anyway her hand hiked further up my jeans so now her hand was close to 'my area' but not on it and now iam hard like come on iam in jeans and in Disney land surrounded by people who are paying close attention to me because I'am with Laura and, me with her is as rani and calum say RAURA that is our ship name it is cute but if anyone takes a picture of me and zoom in onto my pants there is no doubt in my mind that they will notice that huge bulge like have you seen me I'am just going to cross my legs and hope no one notices I opened my eyes to see Laura right next to me still eating that lollypop "oh, hey you okay there" Laura said with a wide grin on her face "oh, yeh just fine" I replied trying to calm down. She moved her hand on to my area "fucken hell" I hissed so to say, she just left her hand there and didn't move it a bit. I threw my head back when she teasingly moved her hand in an up and down motion painfully slow.

**oh and review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**new chapter yay! I know it is short but i have a lot on these next few weeks but that doesn't mean i wont update it just means i might take a little longer to update **

**enjoy :)**

Ross's POV

She moved her hand on to my area "fucken hell" I hissed so to say, she just left her hand there and didn't move it a bit. I threw my head back when she teasingly moved her hand in an up and down motion painfully slow. "Ohhh Laura please don't do that" I said as I threw my head back, she put her hand in my boxers allowing her to touch my bare skin and was moving faster now "oh come on you and I both know we can't do anything else and you might be telling me** no** but your body keeps on telling me **yes**" she said shiftily as, she moved her hand a little faster. Now iam throbbing, which means she is right my mind keeps on telling her **no** but my body seems to be telling her** yes** but who can blame me. Either way we should stop this we are in Disney land for heaven's sake "Laura can you tease me when we get home like right now isn't the best time or place" I said hoping she would stop but at the same time not, dose that even make sense, she started to go faster and applied more pressure "fuck Laura I mean it stop otherwise the headlines for tomorrows new will Ross lynch and Laura marano fucking each other at Disney land" I said and hell I meant it "shit" now I was gripping the arm rest and the edge of the bench as well "iam telling you someone is going to notice sooner or later you have to stop because if you don't stop what you start I won't be able to stop when I need to" I said in a husky tone "ok Ross if you say so" Laura said as she started to move her hand faster and faster then out of nowhere she stopped , she fucken stopped "fuck" I practically screamed drawing some attention but no to worry they moved along with their things after a moment "what is wrong Ross" Laura said in an innocent tone.

Like she doesn't know, she knew I was edging close and she stopped then I remembered something "Laura iam 18 in a week and you're going to pay for that" I said with a smirk on my face and also trying to catch my breath I meant every word iam 18 in a week and well she is already 18 so I don't have to worry about a thing well except how iam going to get my family to leave me and Laura alone for the night but I will figure it out later, I have a week to plan. "oh Ross just cause your 18 now doesn't mean you get to have me, you have to work for me" Laura said seductively "oh honey I will have you any way I will trust me, get all your rest this next week because you're going to need a lot of energy on my 18th birthday oh and practice walking while you can because after that night you won't be able to walk so make the most of it Laura" I said shiftily well what can I say she started it and is still eating that god damm lollypop. "Oh hey Ross you look sort of well... pissed what's up" riker said with a smart ass smirk on his face "umm... did you just see what just happened" I said finally catching his breath "see it yes! Tape it and send it to the whole family, yes! And laughed about it, yes! answer your question yet" riker said in a shifty tone I have been hearing a lot of that today "hey Ross enjoying yourself" rocky said happily "yep iam happy completely and utterly happy ,how about you" I replied reluctantly " well iam happy so clap along if you feel like a room without a roof" rocky sung " because iam happy , clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth" riker joined in with rocky as they sang the song in sync with Ratliff tapping the beat on his lap and then Rydel, rani,calum,me and Laura joined in and sang

"_Because iam happy,_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, _

_Because iam happy, _

_Clap along if you feel like that what you want to do_

_Here comes bad news talking this and that, (yeh) Rydel sung that part _

_But give me all you got don't hold it back, (yeh) Rydel sung that part_

_Well I should probably warn you I will be just fine, (yeh)_

_No offence to you don't waste your time, here's why _

_Because iam happy"_

Once we heard the clapping behind us we turned around to see a small crowd happily smiling "oh tanks we do that a lot it, is a habit" riker said sincerely "your awesome" someone screamed "R5 ROCKS" someone else yelled then we all took a bow and went on with our day at Disney land and yet somehow Laura is still eating that fucken lollypop.

**review hope you liked it :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**YOOOO GUYS GUESS WHAT! YEP ANOTHER CHAPTER ! IAM HYPO SO I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER WHOOOOO! SEE WHAT I MEAN :)**

A few hours later

"Guys dinner is ready" Stormie screamed "were coming" everyone replied slowly walking to the kitchen looking like they just woke up "ok since we are all tired I guess no one is getting my famous homemade custard pie for dessert" Stormie said happily, everyone's faces lit up even Laura, rani and calum who have only eaten that famous pie once or twice. "And we are up" rocky yelled as everyone sat down at the table more lively and ready to eat dinner and especially dessert.

"ok if you guys don't eat all your veggies you're not getting dessert and Ross if you complain one more time about how much food I put you, iam taking your guitar away for a week" Stormie said firmly "but mum..." Ross replied in a childish tone but was cut off "no buts young man, eat your dinner" Stormie said happily picking up the dishes of everyone who had finished eating dinner and were happily waiting for their famous dessert "oh and no one is getting dessert until Ross is done being stubborn and eats his dinner" Stormie said obviously eager to get Ross to finish his meal "oh but mum that's not fair" Ryland said "it is fair if I say it is" Stormie replied "dad..." Ryland said in a childish tone almost mimicking what Ross had done earlier "iam sorry boys but mum gets what mum wants I have no say in this one" mark replies happily agreeing with his wife **(mark is their dad if you didn't know that already cough... **_**alitia**_**! )**.

"Alright I will eat my dinner but I want to ask you guys something" Ross said giving up because he wasn't going to win this, "yeh sure go ahead" Stormie replied "umm well you all know iam 18 in a week, well..." Ross said trying to find the words that wouldn't create suspicion... "spit it out already" rocky said while smirking, he had a hunch as to what Ross might ask "ummm...can me and Laura have the night alone" Ross spat out all at once he figured it was no or never "well actually... yeh you can and speaking of the week coming up I have decided that we all should have it off I already fixed it all up with the fans and the arenas" mark said happily "oh and while we are on the subject yes Ross you can have the night alone and I booked us a hotel to stay at for the week in a nearby city so on your birthday we will be at the hotel and we won't be on the road till the next morning so you and Laura can sleep in because you'll both be tired" Stormie said happily Ross and the rest of them gave Stormie the (what-in-the-world) sorta look "what, iam a mother I had a hunch he would ask, so I prepared in advance no biggie" Stormie said smartly then Ross got up and walk to his mum and hugged her "I love you mum" Ross whispered sweetly in his mums ear truly grateful that she is his mother "I love you too sweetie, but you're not getting out of eating your dinner" Stormie whispered back Ross groaned then nodded understandingly and went back to his seat to finish eating his dinner.

Once Ross finished his dinner Stormie put out her famous pie and everyone dug into it like they have never seen food in their lives. "That was amazing" Ratliff and rocky yelled "yeh best pie ever" Ryland said. Stormie packed up the table with the help of everyone and they all went and sat down "hey, how about that we are early on schedule we are going to make it to the hotel a few hours early" mark yelled from where ever in the tour bus he was "cool" riker yelled back "guys I think we should go to bed and get a good night sleep we have a big week ahead of us especially _cough..._Ross_...cough..._Laura_..Cough... I think I have a cold coming on" _Rydel said while laughing and the hole family laughed with a long, at once they all agreed with her and headed to their bunk beds, it has been a long day for all of them and they all needed a rest especially Ross after all the hell, pleasurably, enjoyable hell, but still hell none the less that Laura put him through. They all snuggled up in their blankets and Ross snuggled up to Laura and let sleep slowly take over their bodies.

The next morning

"Guys get up we are almost at the hotel" mark yelled Ross and Laura jumped out of bed Ross went to the bath room and Laura went to the kitchen. Ryland was walking past Ross's bunk when he saw a wired looking area in the sheets he was curious so Ryland decided he wanted to investigate further "ewwww..." Ryland yelled "what, what" rocky yelled back at Ryland as he walked up to Ross bunk "guys what in all of America did you too do last night" Rydel yelled, Ross walked into the kitchen and once ross and laura both registered what everyone was talking about, they spun their heels in the direction of Ross's bunk only to find how obvious their actions last night were "oh, no" Ross mumbled to Laura "shoot" Laura mumbled back to Ross, trying her best not to swear

Flash back time (flash back to last night)

...

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I LEFT YOU AT A CLIFFY IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS IT MEANS CLIFFHANGER **

******OH AND IF YOUR WONDERING WHO ALITIA IS SHE IS A FRIEND OF MINE**

**HEY GUYS LOOK I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE TO ANYONE BUT ANY BITCH WHO DECIDES TO PUT PEOPLE DOWN BECAUSE THEY ARE MISERABLE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU FIRST MAYBE YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOUR SELF FIRST BECAUSE THAT'S NOT RIGHT. I WRITE FAN FICTION SO I CAN GET AWAY FROM THE BULLSHIT AND DRAMA AND HEARTACHES BECAUSE A LOT OF SHIT HAS HAPPENED TO ME IN MY LIFE, IF YOU ONLY KNEW HOW IT FEELS TO BOTTLE UP EVERYTHING AND KEEP IT IN. WELL ONE DAY TRY LOSING PEOPLE YOU LOVED ONES THAT YOU WERE CLOSE TO AND BOTTLE ALL YOUR EMOTIONS UP AND THEN TELL ME HOW THE FUCK YOU FEEL AND I KNOW THAT IAM NOT PERFECT BUT AS MY FATHER TELLS ME MONEY CANT BY CLASS AS FOR THE REST OF YOU LOVE YOU BUT THAT PERSON WHO PUT THAT REVIEW UP THINK BEFORE YOU DO ANY THING BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHO YOU MIGHT HURT CAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO I HAVE A RIGHT TO SAY SHUT THE FUCK UP !**

******OH BY NOW THE REVIEW IS NOW BEEN TAKEN DOWN I DON'T LIKE THAT TYPE OF PUBLICITY **

**************R&R IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS IT MEANS READ & REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL 3 :) !**


	10. Chapter 10

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT LOVE YA :) !

Flash back time (flash back to last night)

"Laura you up" Ross whispered " " no response. Ross then got up and headed to the bathroom when Laura opened her eyes and looked around then she got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water but made sure to be very quiet so she wouldn't wake anyone up. Laura then sat down at the dinner table and drank her water slowly when she heard to bathroom door open she knew it was Ross coming out of the bathroom. Then at that sudden moment an idea popped into her head.

Ross's POV

I was walking to my bunk when I heard a sound coming from the kitchen but chose to ignore it and just go to sleep. I hopped into my bunk when I noticed its emptiness wait ,what empty where's Laura "Laura" I whispered so if she was close by she could hear me "yeh Ross" she replied but I still couldn't tell where on the tour bus her voice was coming from "where are you Laura" I whispered back to her " Ross let's play a game" Laura whispered smartly I didn't have to see her to know that there is a smirk plastered on her face right now "really Laura right now in the middle of the night you want to play a game" I whispered back in the direction of the kitchen because that's where I think she is or she could be near rikers bunk, ok it is pitch black in here and the middle of the night don't judge "yeh I want to play hide and seek but with a twist if you find me you get a surprise" Laura said a little louder than expected "Laura really, uugggghh ok fine" I started to walk towards the kitchen when I heard her footsteps walking behind me. how did she do that I turned around when I felt her hand on my upper thigh wait, what "Laura don't even think about it" I said as she moved her hand closer and closer to 'my area' "Laura iam being serious" I whispered in complete worry. it's not that I don't like where she is going with this, it's just that she always chooses the wrong time to do it and I know she does it on purpose too, _like why wouldn't you decide to play a game of hide and go seek with a little twist (cough...make...out...session) in the middle of the night, while its pitch black and you are surrounded by your family who are fast asleep and completely oblivious to your actions is great, just great, isn't it! _"Laura stop it" I whispered I need to keep my voice down because rikers bunk is right next to the kitchen and if he wakes up lord help us he gets pretty grumpy when he is woken up out of his sleep specially at night and iam trying to be as quite as possible but Laura is ummm "oohhh Laura...stop it please" I whispered to her

Laura's POV

Man I love making him beg, its so much fun "f...f...Fuck Laura please were going to wake up the family" he said breathless "oohhh poor Ross do you want me to stop" I whispered seductively in his ear while unbuttoning his belt buckle and unzipping his pants slowly to make sure that he could feel the vibrations then slowly pulled his pants and boxers down and then stroking his hard member very fast "yes...no..Yes...Laura... you know I don't want... You to stop... but you have to... please were going... to...to... wake the family" he said with his heads against the wall and his back arched towards me. His body is practically begging for more who knew I could make Ross lynch beg me to stop messing with him on the R5 tour bus in the middle of the night **'woo point for Laura'** yep this is something I look forward to doing to Ross in the near future. Then we heard a noise it came from the bunk area so I stopped stroking Ross and pulled my hand away, he then pulled up his boxers and pants. I looked up at Ross he looked like he wanted to kill someone like seriously if looks could kill I would be dead he started smirking that can only mean one thing **payback time **'crap' I ran as quietly as I could but I don't care if I wake the family I don't think they are able to do to me what Ross can so **run** was what iam doing I no longer hear anyone behind me so I turned the corner and stopped I was , panting iam quite out of breath but my main issue is where in all of America did Ross go to. Just then someone came running at me and grabbed both my hands and pinned them above my head then pinned me to the wall "shhhhh Laura be a good girl and stay quiet for me" Ross whispered in my ear in a beep husky tone, he then picked me up and took me to the bunk area and laid me down on the floor "Ross what are we doing here the whole family's here we'll wake them up" I whispered to Ross "well then you have to be extremely quiet don't **you** Laura" Ross said with a smirk on his face oh no no he better not be doing what I think he is. Ross then grabbed my hands then tied them up to the metal poles on the side of the bunks "that's so you can't do anything to me" he said with a smirk plastered on his face "Ross please not here" I said with a pout "no, no, no Laura we are doing this right here right now weather you like it or not _**(breath) **_you're a smart girl but you can be stubborn when I tell you to stop I hoped you would listen but stubborn you wants to mess with me, now it's my turn to be stubborn" Ross said smartly, he then pulled down my shorts and then came up to my face "Laura you know what turns me on the most" he said slowly inching his hand closer and closer to my core, he then captured my lips with his as he rubbed my core "Ross...s..Stop... please...ohhhhhhh...Ross...were...going.. To..Wake...them...up" I managed to get out before Ross smashed his lips into mine as he continued to work on my lower half. I so wanted to be mad at Ross for no listening and being so egoistic but I can't stay mad at him for longer than a second. "The thing that turns me on the most is when a hot sexy girl such as your self is completely soaked through her panties" Ross said against my lips...

_**(there is more but I have you know I didn't right the parts where they are doing specific...stuff that involves touching the lower half of the body, but my sis did and she is very comfortable in writing stuff like that but she wrote that part for this chapter only then gave it me to fit into the story speaking of which lets get back to that shall we) **_

**Present time **

"Ross, Laura are you two even on earth with us" rani and calum said waving their hands in front of our faces "Ross why is your shirt on the floor pick it up" stormie said sternly "umm where is it" Ross asked "ohhh right over there next to Laura's shirt" stormie said then gave Ross a weird look "oh yehhhhhhh I will go get that" Ross said hoping no one notice that Laura's shirt was there too "so what did you two to last night" Rydel asked knowing they were trying to avoid the subject _**not any more**_ "ummm...we..We...played hide and seek" Laura said doing her best not to stutter that wasn't a complete lie they did play hide and seek she just left out the part where she and Ross where messing around with each other. To Ross, Laura was a hot little not innocent girl _(at times)_, who was amazingly talented and sexy but sometimes she could be a little vixen but to the world Laura was a talented singer and actor who could be innocent and shy at times and that's not completely true but most of that is she can be shy but also fun she has many layers and some only Ross gets to see

**Flash back to last night (again)...**

_**hahahahahahahahahahaha let me finish laughing-wait-wait- okay done**_

_**i would like to thank everyone for all the reviews lol lave ya :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**okay first iam sooooooooooooooo sorry for making you guys wait so long i really am i just have had alot on my plate lately so iam sorry but i have a new chapter on here now so **

**enjoy :) love ya !**

**Flash back to last night **

"The thing that turns me on the most is when a hot sexy girl such as your self is completely soaked through her panties" Ross said against Laura's lips. "Ross iam burning stop" Laura said louder than she meant but Ross really isn't helping her right now

Ross could feel her heat as he took her shirt off and flung it across the bus to who knows where and even though she was begging him not he was going to, he finally understood why Laura would mess with him, in the wrong place and, at the wrong time. Not only did he get pleasure from her but he got pleasure from seeing the effect he has on her it's like winning a bet but with no clothes on and a lot more of a rush (so to say).

Ross chuckled to himself as he started to trail slow sensual kiss along Laura's jaw line and neck. Ross then untied Laura's hands "thanks" Laura mumbled as she let her hand go straight to his hair and play with his perfect locks of blonde hair while he was kissing her but then he stopped right at her pulse point letting his teeth slowly graze over it the he sucked on her soft beautiful skin "Ross your...your...going to...leave...a...a...hickey" Laura said as her breaths became sorter and shallow. Ross continued his work on her sweet spot to be honest he didn't mind leaving a hickey on Laura where everyone could see it; it just turned him on even more if possible.

Ross then grabbed Laura and lifted her on to his bunk which was only a few feet away his lips still placed on her neck he laid her down and went back to doing his magic. He continues to suck on her sweet spot when he looked up and saw that she was bitting her lip trying not to let out her moans of pleasure but Ross wanted to hear her moan.

One thing about Ross is he gets what he wants, his hands slowly trailed back down to her nether region. While his sweet lips were still working on her neck. He wanted her to scream his name but that part will have to wait till later on in the week when his family is not around, his hands were on her core she whimpered the second she felt Ross's hand move in a confident circular motion over and over.

Ross then moved her panties to the side and rubbed her dripping centre he bit his lip to stop himself from groaning,_ he swore Laura would be the death of him_, and then went back to sucking on her sweet spot. "Fuck Laura..." Ross whispered against Laura's neck. Laura moaned then bit her lip with a deep red blush practically painted on her cheek, along with a bashful smile on her face even in the weirdest situations she could be adorkable Ross thought with a smile on his face.

"It's taking all of me not to take you right now" Ross whispered against Laura's lips before he captured hers in his own. Waves of pleasure coursing through both of their bodies. Laura pulled him down so that now their chests were touching as his fingers slowly inserting themselves into her tight heat, oh lord how she loved that feeling god it was amazing,** he** was amazing. "Ohhh...Ross...Ross" Laura moaned in a high pitched tone "ssssshhhhhhh, Laura now be a good girl and stay quiet" Ross whispered into her ear then went back to kissing her pink swollen lips. God she loved when he left marks on her body it turned her on, but as much as she liked it she would never tell him, Laura had too much pride, plus imagine if Vanessa or her parents saw that they would ask questions that she didn't want to answer then her dad would kill Ross.

Laura's POV

God damm this boy has skills now I believe rani when she told me on the set of Austin and ally _"look at him there is no way he wasn't skilled in bed like come on Laura" _she said, at first I never understood what she meant a season later here we are. God he is amazing actually that is an understatement "oohhh...fuc" I was cut off by Ross's sweet lips _**fuck fuck fuck**_ how can he have so much control over me I hate it but I love it.

I was close very close like iam literally on the edge now it's only a matter of how fast Ross will send me of (so to say) his fingers moving faster and faster I was now dangerously close and I could feel Ross smirking against my lips and the last words I heard before I went over the edge faster than lightning were "pay back is a bitch" and with that my body arched up and my head was buried into the pillow while bitting my lip as I tried to stop myself from screaming.

Once I came down from my blissful high, I was now laying with my back flat on the bed panting for air I suddenly fell a spot beneath me it was cold for some reason, but iam far too busy to care it's probably because my body is on fire so iam probably just overreacting or something. I slowly open my eyes to see a very cute blonde with messy hair and a smirk plastered on his face, looking down at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. With that he pulled back up my shorts and panties offcourse. Ross then got up and went to my bag what in all of America is he doing oohhh he came back with a different shirt for me even at like 2am he can be cute.

"iam exhausted and its like 2am we should go to bed" Ross whispered while I put on some random pyjama top "yea I agree we should get some rest" what I was tired, so with that me and Ross went to sleep and my body is still on fire. Well that was a hell of a night Laura thought as they slowly let sleep take over!

**hope you guys liked the chapter read and review **

**and thanks guys for the reviews so far**

** and guys iam really sorry but i wont be able to update for a while i really am but my mum is taking all of my electronics away cause apparently iam acting up when really am not she just never bothers to listen iam under alot of stress lately so yeah lifes life sorry again **


	12. Chapter 12

**soo guys i know i finally got my electronics back its been a while and iam sorry but i have already started on the other chapters **

**p.s i know ratliff is not there brother but in several interviews all of them refer to ratliff as their honorary brother **

**anyway enjoy :) love ya **

* * *

**Present time**

"so what did you two to last night" Rydel asked knowing they were trying to avoid the subject _**not any more**_ "ummm...we..We...played hide and seek" Laura said doing her best not to stutter that wasn't a complete lie they did play hide and seek she just left out the part where she and Ross where messing around. "Right hide and seek did this game have anything to do with that huge spot in Ross's bed sheets" Riker said while smirking "no" Ross said sternly "really then what's the discolouration in your bed sheets" Rydel replied with a smile "well Laura spilled some of her milkshake on my sheets so ya" Ross replied while smirking at the memory of last night, then rocky came running in "there is no more milkshake mix left" rocky yelled in all seriousness "and you thought I was lying" Ross said with a smirk "but Ross we didn't have milkshakes last night" Laura whispered to Ross with a confused expression on her face "well no we didn't but after you fell asleep I took the liberty of tipping all of the mix out the window I have been wanting to do that all of this tour and I just had the perfect reason" Ross whispered in Laura's ear in a deep tone while nibbling on her earlobe, that send shivers down her spine as Ross smirked at her with a wink while Laura just stood there with a deep red blush painted on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"And out of all things I could have possibly spilt on your bed you had to choose milkshakes" Laura whispered in Ross's ear she then came to stand in front of Ross and pulled him into a hug and whispered "thanks" while Ross slowly planted kisses on her neck and then noticed that Rydel was quirking a brow at him with an (explain-right-now) face on slowly but surely Ross pulled away and Rydel started smirking oh noooo Ross gave her a smile and knew when she returned it with a smirk her mind was made "oh Laura I have a question" Rydel said nice and loud so at this stage the whole family dropped what they were doing and listened to the convo " "yea" Laura replied standing next to Ross again "what's that on your neck" Rydel said then suddenly Laura's phone rang she picked it up from the table and saw the caller ID her heart stopped she had to pick it up so she did even though she was shiting herself _metaphorically_

_**Convo **_

Vanessa: he Laura

Laura: hey Vanessa iam good you

Vanessa: good how everything going

Laura: it's all going good

Rocky: yep perfectly good like Ross and Laura sleeping together good (rocky was screaming into the phone Laura had it on loud speaker)

Vanessa: THAT'S GREAT...I mean...WHAT

Laura: rocky stop it and weeeelll that may sound bad but it's not what you think

Ross: yea we aren't doing anything

(Suddenly the bus came to a stop then mark and stormie started smiling and were looking at the door of the tour bus. Everyone looked at them then at the door then came walking in a very beautiful Vanessa)

Vanessa: ohhh really then what is it

Vanessa said into the phone then hung up; the family was now chuckling at this cliché moment. At this point Laura has hung up too and was looking at Vanessa with shock "ummm well me and Ross do sleep in the same bed but we don't do anything" Laura said with a shy smile "yea except play hide and seek and spill milkshakes on Ross's bed sheets" Rydel said smartly Ross and Laura both started to blush at Rydel's comment as flash backs of memories were rushing through their heads

Suddenly Ross started smirking down at Laura, he then picked her up and threw her over his shoulders "Ross put me down" Laura screamed while trying to get out of Ross's death grip "Vanessa you wanna know what happened last night I'll show you" Ross said ignoring Laura's protests when he heard her whimper as her breath got caught in her throat she stopped struggling and looked up at Ross while bitting her lip.

Ross loved that he could do this to her she was nervous very nervous, in one swift movement he let her down then pinned her against the wall while the whole family stayed silent "umm no Ross I think it's okay you don't have to" Vanessa said quietly "oohhh but I want to" he said as Laura whimpered knowing well what was coming next wasn't going to be pretty well for her and Ross yea it would be but for the rest of the it's a noooooo.

Slowly Ross leaned down and captured Laura's lips in his and kissed her passionately it wasn't a heated kiss _for now_ Ross moved closer to Laura and pushed he against the wall harder this time as he slowly pulled away resting he forehead against hers "you think they have seen enough" Ross whispered huskily against Laura's lips "mmmhhhmmmmm" Laura said indicating that as a yes they have seem enough "mmm I don't think so" Ross smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes...

* * *

**read and review **

**and thanks for all the support **

**hope you liked it **

**love ya :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**okay guys i made this chapter extra long cause the last one was quite short but ya**

**disclaimer: i don't own the four seasons hotel in LA ****  
**

**anyways enjoy love ya **

* * *

"mmmhhhmmmmm" Laura said indicating that as a yes they have seem enough "mmm I don't think so" Ross smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he captured her lips again Laura whimpered, Ross groaned and then moved his way to her neck sucking on her sweet spot for a moment then biting down on it hard enough to create pleasure Laura closed her eyes in complete and utter pleasure despite their situation within seconds he could get her to let her guard down and let it all go. Ross's hands roaming her body slowly but gradually working her up, he then moved her to his bed and continued to nip and suck at her sensitive skin when she let out a little moan. Ross pulled away and got off the bed and then pulled Laura who groaned in frustration and opened her eyes, off and held her close to him "so that's all that happened" Ross said and looking down at Laura who looked disappointed "right that's it" whispered Vanessa quiet uncomfortable, Laura cleared her throat "yeah that's it" Laura said then moved to make her way to the kitchen with everyone else not too far behind "so guys get ready we will be at the hotel in 10 to 15 minutes" said mark as the bus started to move again. "hey Laura since you're staying the week mum made me bring you some clothes and stuff" Vanessa said walking into the kitchen to see Laura eating some cereal "oh okay cool where are they" Laura asked about to eat a mouthful of cereal "oh umm they're in that little suitcase next to Ross's bunk" Vanessa said turning around and pointing to the suitcase next to Ross's bunk when Vanessa didn't get a reply out of Laura she turned around to see Laura shovelling her food (so to say) "whoa laur take a breath" Vanessa said while laughing at her sister, Laura swallowed down the last spoonful and put the bowl in the sink "okay now to get ready" Laura said as the rest of the family came to sit down and eat Rydel,Rocky,Riker and Ryland were all ready and dressed, she couldn't see Ross so she decided to go look for him he couldn't of gone far the tour bus is only so big. Laura walked in to the bunk area when her suitcase caught her eye, "don't mind if I have a look after all its mine" Laura whispered to herself, she was bending to get some clothes out of her suitcase when she felt a pair of strong musclier arms around her waist and a very hard someone pulling her up. Ross pushed Laura against the door that opened up the hallways of the bus and kissed her hungrily the way there lips moved in sync blew his mind every time. After a very long kiss Ross pulled away for some air as did Laura, he took a strand of her hair that was dangling in her face and gently pushed it behind her ear "you're so beautiful and your mine" Ross whispered as he leaned down and kissed Laura again but it wasn't a hungry rough kiss it was a slow, sweet, passionate and love driven kiss. They both just melted into the cliché moment and embraced each other letting everything go for that one moment, like it was just them two on the planet, not caring how fast or hard they were falling for each other it was indeed a Raura moment. They pulled apart panting for air foreheads pressed against one another "god I have always wanted to do that" Ross whispered, Laura just nodded and continued to stare in to his chocolate brown eyes as her heart melted they both slowly regain their breaths they were head over heels for each other and were defiantly falling for one another they just stayed in that position happily smiling like there was not a worry in the world "I...I..Lo..." Ross was cut short by Rydel "Ross, Laura we are arriving" Laura and Ross pulled back the curtains and looked outside to see high class hotel and out the front with enormous lettering that spelt **The Four Seasons** "come on guys" Riker yelled "even Ratliff got ready before you guys" rocky yelled Ross changed and Laura did the same and within a matter of minutes they were done and outside of the tour bus with the rest of the family. Then a young man not any older than Ross or Laura walked up to them "hi iam josh and I will be assisting you guys and making sure your stay at the four seasons is as comfortable as possibly" he then shook hands with the boys and then came to stand in front of the girls who just like the boys did introduced them self's

"Hi iam rani"

"Hi iam Vanessa"

"Hi iam Rydel"

"Nice to meet you rani, Vanessa and Rydel"

"And who might this beautiful and gorgeous lady be" josh said as he grabbed Laura's hand and kissed it

"Oh iam Laura" Laura said with a light blush creeping on to her cheeks

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Laura" josh said letting Laura's hand down slowly. Laura caught a glimpse of Ross whose fists were clenched and he looked like he was ready to pounce on josh and beat the living lights out of him. She walked up to Ross and engulfed him into a hug when he didn't return the hug she looked up at him to see him still looking at josh like he wanted to kill him "Ross" Laura whispered sweetly he didn't look down at her, it's like she wasn't there "hey" Laura said while putting her arms around his neck and playing with the locks of blonde hair on the nape of his neck, she pulled him down and slowly kissed him, he kissed back, slowly making Laura take a few steps back every few seconds or so, until her back hit the tour bus.

Ross pulled away and looked into her eyes he slowly leaned down to her ear "your mine and mine only and I will be more than happy to prove that to douchebag over there" Ross said with anger obviously dripping from his voice "hey I can hear you" josh said sounding offended "shut up" Ross said while looking him dead in the eye, then looked back down at Laura he visibly softened "your cute when your jealous you know that" Laura said while chuckling "and don't worry about what's his name I know iam yours and your mine, Ross" she said pointing at him "and Laura" Ross said pointing at her "yup and together we are" she said looking at Ross with a knowing look "we are RAURA" they both said in sync, when everyone including them chuckled except one person josh.

It was like realisation just slapped josh in the face and hard "you're...your...Ross...and...Laura the Ross and Laura" josh said gobsmacked "yea last time I checked" Ross said smirking "oh sorry didn't notice" josh said coldly, wow that boy had some nerve "anyway your rooms are ready and I will make sure your luggage is taken up within the hour why don't you guys explore the hotel" josh said still with no emotion in his voice "how about we go for a swim" Calum suggested "yea why not it's a nice day and we could all use some cooling off" stormie said nicely as Ross backed away from Laura and Laura backed away from the tour bus when Ross turned around and glared at josh "do anything wrong and I will rip you to shreds get it" Ross said calmly

"got it" josh replied

"Good" Ross said turning away they all went to their hotel rooms got changed and met at the pool which was humongous and really nice everyone was their except Laura where was she Ross thought as he looked to find the certain brunette when he saw everyone turn and look at the pool entrance gate he did too and what he saw was breathtaking

A beautiful young girl with

Beautiful long hair with Amber highlights that sat perfectly around her porcelain face

And a bathing suit that hugged he curves oh so perfectly

Ross could no longer ignore the ache coming from in-between his legs and only one girl out of the seven billion people in the world could do that to him and that might I add the bathing suit was a little amount reviling not much but still enough to make Ross go crazy well more than he already was it gave this young beauty a bit of cleavage and to say he was happy that he turned his head to look at this goddess was an understatement she was beautiful he couldn't put his feelings into words the brunette was Laura his Laura and damm was he pleased with that now that was something words weren't able to describe there wasn't such a word in the dictionary and at that moment something hit home for Ross he realised something that's been puzzling him for a while but now he knows for sure his mind was made as was his heart.

He loves Laura marano!

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and dont worry the josh guy wont be causing any trouble **

**thanks for all the reviews**

**R&R and love ya :)!**


End file.
